Boistrous Soul
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: Young Midoriya is attending UA High's Hero course in order to pursue his dream of becoming the greatest hero. Along the way he will meet many new companions who share his dream, chief among them is the young Guardian of Wind who has appeared in his class around the same time.
1. Class 1-A

Boisterous Soul  
Chapter 1: Class 1-A

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters involved except Guardian T. Tornado and Guardian W. Wind

Class 1-A of UA high shuffled into their classroom bright and early Monday morning. As they sat around the room and spoke with one another the door slid open and four figures stepped through: Aizawa, two figures that looked like father and son, and All Might taking up the rear and shutting the door.

The class took their seats and looked with curiousity at the father-son duo. They were both very slim and had thin limbs, the older of the two wore a large-brimmed hat and a covering over his chest with simple pants. The whole ensemble was a shade of light green. The younger of the two wore a smaller version of his superior's hat and the uniform of UA high.

"Good morning class," Aizawa said to them, the class responded in kind.

"Allow me to introduce a late transfer to UA high, and your new classmate," Aizawa lifted a hand toward the duo's direction. The older one stepped forward and bowed from the waist.

"Thank you for taking in my apprentice, he's very excited to be welcomed as a member of your class,"

The class had to struggle to hear him as his voice was quiet and distant. He stood up straight and his apprentice stepped forward and bowed, reaching up with his hand to catch his hat as it fell off his head.

"Thank you for this opportunity," he said. His voice was louder than his mentor's and it was very obvious that he was trying to hide some excitement in his voice.

"Anyway, with that aside I expect each of you to be respectful to this new classmate," Aizawa said lazily as he shook his head.

The new student took his seat and once that was done his mentor left with All Might and Aizawa began to teach the class. Outside the class as the Mentor and All Might made their way through the now empty halls.

"So, the Guardians are taking on apprentices now?"

The mentor nodded.

"Tell me, do you think he'll be ok on his own?"

The Mentor sighed, "From what I've seen of the other apprentices mine is the most inclined toward one subject, to the exclusion of much else. I think letting him have this experience will calm his nerves and allow him to focus more on his studies,"

"And what subject is he inclined toward?" All Might asked.

The mentor grinned, "Being a superhero,"

"That's all?"

He nodded, "Since his first day in training with me he's rattled on and on about he thinks we Guardians are superheroes who save the worlds and do good… I was torn on whether to allow him to come here, but after discussing with the Council they suggested it as a way to break his obsession,"

"Well, I assure you we'll take good care of him until you return Tornado, don't worry,"

Tornado gave a small smile, but hid it behind the brim of his hat as he tipped his head down.

"I'm not worried about him," he said more to himself than to All Might.

"What was that?" The hero asked.

"Nothing, I'll need to get going. I'll stop by during the Sports Festival to check up on his progress, but don't tell him that. I want him to focus on his studies while he's here," Tornado explained.

All Might gave him a thumbs up before Tornado nodded and turned, lifting one arm from under his covering he opened a portal and stepped through. Once it was closed All Might waited a second before nodding to himself and turning on his heels to walk back toward 1-A's classroom. He was in charge of their field training today and he'd left Aizawa to explain that while he escorted Tornado off the premises.

He slid open the door to the classroom and explained their project for today, and told them all to meet him out on the field in twenty minutes. The class dispersed to their respective changing rooms. As they made their way down the halls Midoriya approached the new student.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Guardian W. Wind, at your service," Wind said with a grin as he extended a hand.

"Izuku Midoriya," he replied with a smile as he took it and the two shook. Once that was over he let go of Wind's hand and asked "What's your quirk? If you don't mind my asking,"

"Oh right, Master explained you guys call your powers quirks in this world. My quirk is the ability to generate mass amounts of wind and air currents from my body, and manipulate them,"

Midoriya nodded. The boys entered the changing room at that point and began to switch from their school uniforms to their hero outfits, after a few minutes they stepped out onto the training arena. The girls were gawking at Wind's outfit.

He'd kept his wide-brimmed hat, but replaced his uniform with a shawl with a slit near his navel that came down to the middle of his arms and was green in color with a white border-strip around the whole thing. Underneath it he had on a simple white shirt that covered the rest of his torso. He also wore a pair of pants that were a much lighter shade of green than his shawl. On his back was a spear tied off with a simple buckle that was attached to a belt around his waist that was black in color, his feet were now covered in white bandages.

"Alright class, today we'll be practicing villain takedowns. Particularly one who has a very dangerous weapon involved. For today's practice I'll divide you into pairs and have you match up against one another, with one pair acting as the heroes and the others as the villains who are to safeguard a fake bomb until the timer reaches zero, or they can incapacitate the heroes. The hero duo's job is to incapacitate the villains or diffuse the bomb with a simple touch. Are we clear?"

The whole class affirmed his instructions and All Might nodded before he began to divide up the class into pairs. At the end he came down to three students, not realizing the class was now oddly numbered with the addition of Wind he gave the young Guardian a pass on the exam today as he was new and insisted that he instead watch closely before partnering up the last two students, Midoriya and Ochaco.

"Alright then, let's get started!" All Might shouted to the class.

Wind smiled as he prepared to watch the exam.


	2. League Encounter

Boisterous Soul  
Chapter 2: League Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters involved except for Guardian W. Wind.

A month had passed since Wind showed up and joined class 1-A. Since then he had been a welcome addition to Midoriya's group of friends. He was sitting at lunch with them on a nice sunny day when Iida mentioned something. Iida was the class representative and a larger boy about a head taller than Wind or Midoriya, broadly shouldered with strange exhaust-pipe like protrusions from the back of his calves.

"Are you all aware of the training exercise coming up?"

"Training exercise?" Uraraka asked. She was an average looking girl with large brown eyes and a bowl-cut style brunette hair. She had small pads on the tips of her fingers.

Iida nodded. "Yes, we're supposed to have a training exercise sometime next week. We'll be travelling to a special facility to participate in simulated hero missions."

Wind downed the bowl of ramen he had been eating out of "That sounds awesome!"

"It does certainly sound interesting, and it would help us be better prepared when we become pros." Midoriya added.

The group continued to discuss the idea for the rest of the lunch break before the bell sounded and they returned to class. They continued to discuss the idea for the rest of the week into the next until one day Aizawa mentioned it to them in class, confirming their suspicions. Aizawa was a bored looking man wearing a black track suit with bandages piled up around his neck like a scarf. He carried a constantly tired look and his shaggy black hair made him look almost homeless.

"Sir. What kind of situations can we expect to encounter?" Iida asked.

Aizawa turned his gaze on Iida "Expect anything. When you become pros, you won't know what to expect when arriving on a scene, so being prepared for any situation and being able to prepare for any situation are both important parts of becoming a hero."

The class nodded in understanding before Aizawa continued with the lesson.

The next day class 1-A was standing out in the parking lot of U.A. High School loading onto a bus. They joked with each other as they travelled and finally they arrived at a large, dome-like building. Entering they found a figure wearing a large, puffy white suit and black dome helmet. She greeted them warmly.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short. I'm Thirteen, and I'll be assisting in your training scenarios today."

Midoriya was in awe at seeing Thirteen and it took a shoulder jab from Wind to bring him out of it. The class was to be divided up into teams and scattered to the different areas of the structure. Different emergency scenes and natural disasters were replicated in the building under stable, controllable conditions, allowing for the class to practice their heroic efforts. Wind was giddy with excitement at the prospect of doing _real_ hero work.

In fact the whole class was brimming with excitement as they surveyed the different areas when suddenly something felt off. An ominous feeling swept over them as a large, black portal appeared in the middle of the building.

"What's that?" Kirishima, a spiky red head asked as he held a hand over his eyes.

"Class. Don't move." Aizawa told them as he pulled goggles up out of his bandages and put them over his eyes.

Figures began to emerge from the portal, led by a pale-skinned man with off-white blue hair and hands holding onto his body and one covering his face.

"Who are they?" Wind asked.

"Villains…" Aizawa answered.

The whole class was shocked.

"Villains? But what are they doing here?" Iida asked.

"I don't know, but I bet they're the cause of the trespassing reports we received the other day."

"Trespassing reports?" Wind asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Doesn't this building have some kind of sensor to warn against trespassers?" Todoroki, a thin boy with white and red hair looked to Thirteen.

She nodded "Well… yes, but they don't seem to be working right now."

He nodded, "Then they must have someone with a quirk who can shut them down. This attack was well planned."

"Right, which is why you need to get out of here." Aizawa told them.

"Sir, you can't be serious. We can't leave you to fight them all by yourself!" Wind stepped forward.

"I told you don't move." He shot back.

Wind instinctively took a half-step back.

"Thirteen, you begin the evacuation. I'll buy you some time."

She nodded and turned to the students as Aizawa charged toward the small army of villains. In a flurry of blows he began to knock out one after the other, using his ocular quirk to temporarily stop the quirks of anyone who tried to attack him. As he turned to face the leader, a man whose body consisted of the same substance as the portal disappeared.

" _Damn, I looked away for a second and the one who seemed like the most trouble slipped away… where did he go?"_

His thoughts were interrupted as the leader charged him.

Meanwhile, the class and Thirteen had begun to move toward the exit when a portal opened in front of them. The figure Aizawa had seen disappear stepped out.

"Hello children." He said calmly.

"Everyone stay back, I'll handle him." Thirteen called out as she put a hand in front of the class.

"A noble effort, but one in vain." He answered as he lifted a hand and a small portal appeared near Thirteen's arm. It began to suck in air violently and ripped a small tear in Thirteen's suit. The look in her eyes turned to panic as a powerful force began to suck in everything nearby.

Kurogiri, the man who could control the portals turned to face the class while Thirteen knelt trying to contain her power.

"Now then… where to begi-"

"Gale Tempest!"

A large blast of focused wind slammed into Kurogiri sending him sliding across the ground. Wind had raised his spear and was pointing it at the villain.

"That was a mistake brat, and the last one you'll make." Kurogiri growled as he looked up.

"Gale Tempest!" Wind thrust his spear again and another barrage erupted forth, blowing past Kurogiri. He lifted his arms to shield his face as the winds picked up debris and tried to cut at him.

"Everyone, go! I'll hold him off."

"You can't! Not by yourself!" Iida shouted.

"Just go!" Wind called as he thrust his spear again, sending another blast of wind at Kurogiri.

" _I can't move with this kid spamming that attack. I need to figure out a way to get these kids to stay here so we can lure out All Might…"_ Kurogiri thought to himself as the wind continued to howl around him.

He forcefully lurched forward and tried to put his hand on the ground.

"Oh no you don't." Wind shouted at him as he kicked off the ground violently, wind whipping behind and accelerating his charge he lifted his spear to skewer Kurogiri as the man's hand touched the pavement. A large portal opened underneath the rest of class 1-A and they were all sucked down into it, Wind looked back to see everyone being sucked away.

"No!" He shouted as he turned his gaze back on Kurogiri. Suddenly they both saw a figure dash past them, Iida had activated his quirk and burst out the door and onto the street before turning back toward the school.

" _Nice one Iida!"_ Wind thought to himself as he got ready to attack Kurogiri. The villain mumbled to himself as he lifted a hand and a portal appeared to swallow Wind.

"Whew… That was a close one. Wouldn't you say Thirteen?" He asked as he closed the portal and approached the downed hero. She had managed to tape the tear in her suit but was too late as Kurogiri slammed a hand down on her helmet knocking her out.

"Phase one of the plan is complete. With that brat on the loose it should only be a matter of time before All Might and the rest of the Heroes learn of our plan here." Kurogiri said to himself.

"I better tell Shigaraki." He disappeared into the floor as another portal opened under his feet.

Meanwhile, class 1-A began to emerge from a collection of portals throughout the building.

Wind, Asui, Midoriya, Mineta, and Uraraka landed in the water of the ship-wreck scenario.

"Is everyone alright?" Midoriya asked.

They all nodded. "Good, then let's make our way towards the ship and regroup."

The group swam toward the ship and as they managed to pull themselves up on deck Asui pointed out that some of the villains had seen them and were approaching.

"Wind. Are you going to be able to hold them off?" Midoriya asked.

He nodded, but then stumbled which made Uraraka lunge forward to catch him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... those Gale Tempests took more out of me than I thought. I can probably only perform a few more before I pass out."

The group looked to Midoriya who was pondering to himself and muttering.

" _Great… so we're stuck without a powerful attacker that doesn't destroy themselves when they fight… think Midoriya, there has to be a way out of this… think!"_

Then they all felt something slam into the side of the ship.


End file.
